t_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
Tecniks
Introduction In the ne''Twork universe, numerous types and classifications of Energy exist within it. It is possible to achieve a variety of results with creative usage, such as creating forms of attack or defense. In order to perform such feats of Energy control, certain Energy Type(s) must be utilized in a specific way to make these abilities possible. These specialized abilities, which are possible with extensive knowledge of a type(s) of Energy, are known as Tecniks. As there are identifiers for Energy Types, there are also identifiers for the many Tecniks which are known to exist. There are two ways to identify a Tecnik: its Category and its Type. A Tecnik’s '''Category' is used to denote its purpose, and the Type of a Tecnik states the main Energy Type associated with its use. The full descriptor for a Tecnik is in the form "Y Z Tecnik", with Y''' representing the Type and Z''' representing the Category. If desired, a Tecnik can be referred to by any one or a combination of these identifiers, keeping the order in mind (ex. Water Tecnik, Earth Armor Tecnik). Tecnik Types A Tecnik's Type is used to identify the main Energy Type that is used with it. Regardless of Class or Category, the Type of a Tecnik depends on the number of Energy Types required to use it. If only one is used, the Tecnik's Type is simply that one Energy Type. If multiple Energy Types are used, then the Type is either the main damaging Energy Type (for Melee or Energy Category Tecniks) or is up to the creator to decide (Armor, Travel, or Special Tecniks). Tecnik Categories All Tecniks can also be considered to fall into one of five Categories: Melee, Armor, Travel, Energy or Special. Melee Tecniks Melee '''Tecniks provide additional power to a user’s Strength, adding to its user’s Strength to determine the overall physical power. Because of their straightforward purpose, Tecniks in this Category tend to fall in the Mono Class, making them the most well-known Tecniks on average. Their lack of complexity also tends to give them a speed advantage in execution compared to Tecniks in other Categories. '''Armor Tecniks Armor '''Tecniks provide additional defense to a user's Tolerance, adding to its user's Tolerance to determine their overall resistance to opposing attacks. Unlike Melee Tecniks, Armor Tecniks do not trend towards one particular Tecnik Class since they are more flexible overall in how they can be used. They normally do not inflict damage, but the Type of some Armor Tecniks can result in damage being caused if direct contact is made with them. '''Travel Tecniks Travel Tecniks modify a user's Agility. In contrast to Melee and Armor Tecniks, which add to a particular user's stat, these Tecniks either dictate the user's Agility based on the Energy Type utilized or allows one to "travel" in a different way using their natural Agility. The pool of Travel Tecniks is rather small, as there are only so many Energy Types that are able to move autonomously. Because of this, these Tecniks are almost always in the Mono Class. Energy Tecniks Energy '''Tecniks are independent in the sense that they have a Strength determined by the Energy Type(s) that are utilized. The varied nature of these Tecniks grants it the honor of having the greatest number of all Categories. They often possess more Strength than Melee Tecniks, but require greater amounts of P-F Energy and preparation time to use as a trade-off. '''Special Tecniks Special Tecniks fulfill some purpose that is neither offensive or defensive in nature. Tecniks in this category often provide some benefit to the user or disrupt an opponent in non-damaging ways. Category:Energy Category:Tecniks